His Butt
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Cherry and Soda were walking around the East Side, and a couple of socs didn't appreciate one of their girls hanging out with the likes of a hood. This seemed to interrupt the very important conversation Soda and Cherry had going on, about Soda's butt.


**A/N: Haha, so, someone asked me to make another one of these (BellaVision) so I decided I would. Plus, this was really fun to write, and I hope it's fun for you to read.  
**

**This is dedicated to:  
**BellaVision

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. I WISH I owned Rob Lowe, but I don't own him either. **

* * *

"His Butt"

Sodapop Curtis had become accustomed to walking Cherry throughout town, keeping her safe, and showing her a good time. He could've taken her anywhere and she would've had a good time, he always had so much energy and was constantly joking, never bringing up a sore topic that could bring her down. However, she kind of didn't appreciate that when he got _very _humorous, he referred to her as "Butt-grabber," simply because of that one night.

"I didn't mean to grab your butt," Cherry insisted, a slight laugh to her voice. "It was pitch black, my eyes weren't adjusted, and I had to feel around to get to the other side of the room." Then Soda would give her this ridiculous "Come on, be honest" look. She had to do her best not to laugh when she responded with:

"I'm sure you were more than happy to feel around." She playfully smacked him on the arm when he said that.

"Not really. I almost couldn't tell it was your butt. It's _not_ a very good butt," she lied. She pulled it off easily; she had a long history of lying to her parents. He gasped in a very dramatic sort of way.

"Liar! That is so entirely not true. I have a fantastic butt. You just don't know what you're talking about," he defended himself. She shook her head in disagreement, deciding that she would see how far she could take this.

"Trust me, what I felt, wasn't that great. That's why I didn't say anything when I touched it, I wasn't even sure it was a butt. I feel bad for you, having such an awful butt," she continued with her lie. Soda was shaking his head, not wanting to believe the horrible things he was hearing.

"Nope. No, I simply don't think you're-" Soda was cut off by a strong male voice, whose owner, along with his buddies, walked closer to Soda and Cherry, with a hostile stance. It was a couple of socs.

"Hey greaser, we've got a problem with you," the guy had said. Soda had turned his body halfway around to look at the other guys, but wouldn't have been able to turn completely around before the big jerk swung and punched Soda on the cheek. Cherry gasped.

"Listen, pretty boy, leave the girl alone. She's a soc, and you're just a greaser. Cherry, come on," a boy she recognized as Larry, tried to grab her elbow to get her to leave, but she wasn't having it. She yanked her arm away.

"No! In case you didn't notice, I was smiling and having a perfectly good time with him! I was content and happy before _you _showed up! Happiness comes in any form, poor or rich, beautiful and ugly. I would much rather be with the person who makes me happy than the person one would use for appearances!" Or something to that cheesy effect. Soda and the four socs stared at her for a moment, before Soda snapped out of it, and nailed the closest soc to him. Cherry sighed, and looked around the street to see if anyone was watching, and surprisingly, she saw Two-Bit running towards them.

"Get off my friend, high-waters!" Two-Bit shouted as he practically threw himself on top of shortest soc, who was just about to land one on the distracted Soda. Cherry couldn't help at roll her eyes, because yeah, they really did look ridiculous with their pants like that.

Soda and Two bit quickly got rid of the four other guys, and Cherry started to wonder; they weren't evenly matched this time, and hardly any other time, yet the socs always end up leaving within a minute or two. How in the hell do the socs still think they're tougher than the greasers?

"Are you guys hurt any?" Cherry asked the two boys. Soda was rubbing his jaw a bit, and Two-Bit was rubbing his bicep, but they both grinned.

"Yeah, we're perfectly fine. Hey, do you think this'll make me look tuff?" Soda asked her, puffing out his chest a little and showing her a forming bruise. She laughed at the idea.

"Sure, it'll look tuff, unless…I tell anyone who asks that you got it from me," she threatened slightly, stepping closer to him. Her face was maybe six inches from his chest, and with his height making her look up, her chin was only four inches. Soda's eyes narrowed and Two-Bit looked in on the exchange like he wasn't sure what was going on.

"What will make you tell the truth?" Cherry grinned her best grin, and grabbed Soda's face like she would a baby's, and shook it back and forth a little.

"Quit calling me butt-grabber." Soda couldn't help but smile (as much as he could with her hand squishing his face) and roll his eyes. He totally should've seen that one coming.

"Well…" he contemplated. She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Lose the hardly-affectionate pet name, or I tell everyone I'm the one that landed that blow to your pretty face." Red heads could be _mean_.

"Fine." Two-Bit decided he didn't want to know anymore about this, and that he should get out of there before they brought him into it. They wouldn't have, but he wanted to be careful. He headed back towards where he was previously headed.

Cherry and Soda went back to walking towards the DX, where they normally ended their walk. Then, (of course) Soda brought up their previous conversation.

"I really _do _have a nice butt you know," he said nonchalantly. She rolled her eyes, but she didn't look at him.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I know." She looked at him then, and out of the corner of her eye, saw him smile widely. He placed an arm around her, and continued to walk in stride. Cherry stifled a giggle.

* * *

**A/N: So are they together or aren't they? If you want to know, leave a review, and maybe I'll post another Soda/Cherry one-shot.  
**

**P.S. Please answer the poll on my profile? The question is this: Can you roll your tongue? Just click yes or no...please?  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
